1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sailboats and, more particularly, is directed towards inflatable sailboats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable boats of various configurations have been designed to meet the increasing recreational market. In the manufacture of inflatable sailboats, difficulties have been encountered in providing a suitable support system for the mast. Conventional mounting techniques for securing the mast are not suitable for inflatable structures. Complex and costly sail support systems have met varying degrees of success. A need exists for a simple and stable sail support structure for an inflatable boat.